


Hidden Desire

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

Tig wanted him.

He wanted to touch him in that sort of intimate nature, the type of gesture that he didn't use on anyone else. Hell, he had forgotten how to even pull someone into an embrace without squeezing the life out of them.

Maybe Chibs could bring the skill back to him.

Tig felt his teeth clench, his fists tightening as another blonde joined Chibs' harem. Tig was supposed to be the one ravished by their attention, not Chibs.

But that was the least of his worries - they could all go to hell.

Tig wanted him, but he just couldn't have him.


End file.
